With My Dying Breath
by SP12122015
Summary: In that moment nothing else mattered, it was just the two of them. He was hers and she was his. Post Age of Ultron. AU. Not sure if it's a multi-chapter or one shot yet. Warning Major Character Death.


**Authors Note: Hello all so this is that long promised and somehow really delayed chapter that I know you all have been waiting for. I hope you all find it enjoyable. I got an idea from a few other Fanfiction stories, so bear with me when I try the following…anything written in "…." this is something said in Russian. I think it makes thoughts clear and then I don't have to use Google translate only to translate exactly what I am saying to you the reader…so yeah let me know what you think about that…Please R &R.**

Not today. Evil would not win today, not while Captain America was living, not while Captain America led the Avengers. Sprinting through the field, Steve led the charge to neutralize the Hydra agents. They all ran into the building, losing the element of surprise long ago. Vision and Sam took off to the sky. Wanda, Natasha, James Rhodes, and Steve, were all left inside. The fighting went on for what seemed like forever. Now it seemed clear, they were sweeping for last minute Intel and laying charges to blow the place. He cleared the rooms and swept up to the mainframe to get Natasha before they left.

That's when he saw him. The leader of the base. He swore that they had cleared the room. Yielding what definitely looked like a Chitauri weapon, the guy was charging at Natasha. Steve jumped throwing himself in front of the weapon. Anything to save his team. Anything to save her. _Her._ Natasha turned around at the last second to see it all happen, to shoot the leader. He collapsed and Steve looked at her with that wry goofball smile he always had. Then he collapsed. Natasha fell beside him, picking him up in her arms putting pressure on the wound. Exactly where was she supposed to put pressure though? The gash was almost a foot long stretching from his sternum to his navel. He starting coughing violently spitting up blood. The moment stilled, everything no longer mattered.

"I…I lo…Love you Natasha Romanoff."

"Steve open your eyes, come on stay with me."

"I had to finally say it…I couldn't wait any longer."

"Steve…Hold on…Hold on."

"No regrets…I should have said it earlier."

"Steve…Steve…I know you are there…Come on its not much longer."

"You are so beautiful… You are intelligent…honorable…Wise…a hero…not a monster."

"Steve there here hold on."

"Promise me."

"What Steve?" Steve lifted his hand from his wound to cup her face.

"Promise me that you wont give up and stop. Promise me that you will continue being the hero you are, and were always meant to be." His hand fell, to heavy to hold up, streaking her face with his blood.

"Steve stop flirting with me and save your strength." Natasha sucked in breath, trying to hold back tears.

"Who would have thought that it would take me dying to finally learn how to flirt?"

"Steve you are not dying. You promised me you wouldn't, come on."

"My promise was to always put you first, you save you and our team first. I don't break my promises."

"No Steve stay awake."

"I can't…its just so peaceful."

"Steve." His eyes were fluttering closed. Sam and the medics finally showed up. They pried Natasha off of Steve and carried him on to the Quinjet. Strapping him on to the gurney they started to cut open his uniform stuffing gauze on him and soaking him in liquids. She went to cradle Steve's head in her hands. The tube in his throat breathing for him. They landed at the facility and Dr. Cho immediately rushed him to the medical wing. Natasha following along, only being forced out as they rushed him into surgery.

"He's going to be okay Natasha."

"I don't know Sam."

"Hey he did what anyone in his position would have done."

"I know…why does he have to be an idiot and just act like that."

"Hey…Hey calm down Natasha, its going to be okay." They stood there waiting and watching and waiting. It felt like Fury all over again. Steve wasn't supposed to die like this. The erratic beating and flashing light inside of the room suddenly shook them from their somber states. Eyes glued to the room in front of them. Then the room went dark and the personal cleared out. Dead. No it couldn't be.

"Natasha…" She ran into the room.

"Time of death 21:23."

"Dr. Cho what happened? Why are you stopping?"

"He's dead Natasha. His body was rejecting the blood. I haven't a clue why, but without the extra blood, well he lost to much to continue functioning."

"Why didn't you ask me, I have a variant of the serum I could have donated blood for him."

"Natasha it's too late. Steve's dead." Dr. Cho cleared out the tubes from his body and moved the remaining equipment away before finally leaving the room. Sam watched from outside as the realization hit him. His best friend was dead. Sam walked away giving Natasha privacy for a few moments.

"Oh god Steve, you promised me that you wouldn't die. You always keep your promises Steve." She moved round to the table and pulled the sheet up over his body to his cover the wound. She was still covered in blood and grime and his blood still painted her face red.

"Steve please don't leave me. Stay please. You grounded me and I don't know what I'm going to do without you Steve." She cradled his head in her hands.

"I love you Steve. I do and I am sorry I never told you. "

Maria stood watching the scene before her. It was heartbreaking but she needed to be strong. Strong for the Avengers, for Shield, for her friends, and for her colleagues. She tentatively walked into the room.

"Natasha. Natasha its time to take him."

"Take him where? To his grave? He sacrificed more than anyone could ever fathom and this is how he is repaid, death, in a lonely cold world."

"Natasha, its time to go. He need to prep him for the funeral. President Ellis is insisting on it."

"I love you Steve. Wait for me. We'll be together one day. I promise." With that several Shield personal flooded the room and they took Steve out and to a Quinjet. As they flew off Natasha felt her heart break in two. She felt like her life was not hers anymore. She was broken and damaged beyond repair. Somehow Steve in all of righteousness had started to heal her, only to decimate her with his demise. She killed him. She was _so_ concerned with getting Intel she didn't even consider clearing the room properly. Oh god _she_ killed Steve. The only man that she ever really cared for. The only man that was _always_ with her and never judged her and never pried into her past and never questioned her loyalty. The only man who trusted her with his life and she let it slip through her fingers.


End file.
